Summer Evening
by zombi kitty
Summary: I took up a 100 themed challenge, so I'm going to be doing a few one-shots of Hinata and Sasuke. I hope there not to boring and keep everyone entertained. All the one-shots will be AU, a fair warning now. So if that's about all Read and enjoy.


**A/N: This is a 100 themed challenge, I thought I would do one since I a bit stuck on some of the stories I have, so I thought I would just do some one-shots. I really have no idea how bad this is so I'm kinda sorry if this sorta sucks. To those who do like reading this, thanks you guys are cool, anyways read and enjoy I'll be doing a few more one-shots. Just until I can write some more on the stories I have now. R&R**

******Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.  


* * *

He didn't understand why he was here, it was already summer, the time spent away from school and hanging out with his friends but, he somehow ended up being stuck in the school library. He had to make up an essay for class so that he would be allowed to pass. He just thought that Kakashi hated him so much that he failed Sasuke. Just to torment him, he was the only one around in the dusty old library that the school had. Then again he didn't expect anyone else to be here, it was summer after all. Everyone was out and about outside having fun, everyone but him.

"Ah-choo!" he turned to one of the book aisles as the sound of something falling hard. Sasuke could feel his heart start to beat a little faster. The librarian told him that he was the only one here, so who in the world made that sound? He started to walk around the tall shelf of books towards the sound. He worried that it could be one of his many fan girls stalking him in here. Not even on summer break could he be left alone from those crazy girls. He turned down to one of the aisle to see a girl on the floor rubbing her head, a few books scattered around her.

"Hey you alright?" when he spoke it seemed to shock the girl, her eyes seemed to go to the size of dinner plates. She just sat there staring at Sasuke a shocked look on her face. She quickly started to pick the books up gathering them all in her arms. Well this girl defiantly wasn't one of his fan girls that was for sure. As he started to get a closer look at her, he had some idea of who she was. Sasuke had the same class as her; she sat right in front of him in his English class with Kakashi.

The girl was quiet and hardly looked at anyone she always keep her eyes to the ground and when she spoke, you'd hardly hear a word unless you had super hearing or could read lips. Sasuke didn't really pay much attention to her; he did know that she hung out with Ino and Sakura, the founders of his fan club. "Do you need some help?" the girl, to Sasuke, almost looked like a dear caught in the headlights, she seemed to calm down a bit when she saw it was only Sasuke and she nodded her head.

He took some of the books from Hinata's arms and started to place them back in the shelf's, he glanced at Hinata. The girl seemed so very stiff as she put the books back on to the self slowly, this girl really didn't feel comfortable around him did she? "So, what are you doing here at the library?" Hinata looked at him with those wide eyes. He wasn't sure why he was trying to talk to her, maybe he was just bored of being here by himself or maybe he just didn't want to get started on that essay that he had to do. After that's why he was here, he didn't understand why he couldn't just look up what he need from the internet but Kakashi told him to look for a book in this dusty old place.

It almost looked like no had been there for a while, there was dust all over the books, Sasuke wondered if anyone even came in here. He looked at Hinata; he guessed she was one of the few that came in here. "I'm looking for a book" he almost wanted to jump when he heard Hinata speak. It was something very knew to him, he didn't hang out with the girl and he hardly even spoke to her but Sasuke had never heard her speak before. If he hadn't heard her speak to him so clearly he would have almost sworn it was a ghost by the looks of Hinata. She had her down her eyes only looking down at her feet, her long hair almost covering her face.

"um, what kind of book are you looking for?" he didn't mind helping Hinata look for the book, it beat sitting in this creepy place doing nothing and maybe it might kill sometime and he could go home and do that essay another time. She grabbed her bag that handed at her side and pulled out a single piece of paper. Written in some very clean handwriting was the word "Bite". Sasuke wanted to tilt his head at the note, what book could this possible shy girl be looking for with a name like that? Hinata wasn't even looking at him at all, she continued to stare at the ground.

"Alright I'll help you find the book" he almost jumped out of his skin when Hinata shot her head and looked him dead on. It kind of freaked Sasuke out a bit, he wondered why she suddenly just decided to look up and right at him to boot. Sasuke looked away trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, Hinata was looking at him and her hair was out of her face but what was making Sasuke blush was the fact that Hinata was smiling.

"I know for a fact that the book I'm looking for is in one of these shelves" Hinata said pointing to either side of the books shelves that seemed were covered in dust that must have collected for a good couple of years. Sasuke started to wonder if anyone in this school cared about what happened to the books at the school. Sasuke glanced at Hinata who was already hard at work trying to dust some of the books which made her sneeze. Sasuke thought she looked pretty cute, he had never really gotten a good look at her before but Hinata was a pretty looking girl who seemed too shy to show her face. It was a shame to hide such a pretty face. Hinata stopped her searching to look up at Sasuke, she smiled, this made Sasuke blush once again and look away. He pretended to be searching for the book on the opposite side of Hinata.

He was trying to find the book but he kept making small glance at Hinata. He didn't know why but something about her smiling made him blush like crazy and he really hated it. Of course it wasn't Hinata's fault even though he did want to blame her for some small part but, helping Hinata was getting him out of doing the essay so he really couldn't blame her for much. Hinata sighed and drooped down to the floor, from the few minutes that Sasuke wasn't making secret glance at Hinata and actually tried to find the book, he couldn't find a book with that title. He did feel a bit curious about the book, why it had such a strange title and what a shy girl like Hinata wanted with it

"It's strange, it has to be somewhere around this section here" He held his breath a bit when Hinata spoke once again very clearly. He still wasn't use to it, he didn't really pay much attention to Hinata in class but the few times he did notice here it was when someone was trying to talk to her. She usually just spoke softly so it made it hard to hear most of the time, yet here she was speaking with no trouble with Sasuke, who when she saw him just froze up and didn't say much. He was going to ask her now, might as well while they were taking a break; it was going to be a while till they found that book.

"Hinata, I know this a weird question to ask but, why are you suddenly talking too me" the question seemed to knock Hinata off her guard; she looked at Sasuke and blushed tensing up like before. It looked like she had almost forgotten that Sasuke was right in front of her. This made Sasuke a bit angry, this girl made no sense, first she was talking with no problem now she having trouble once again. He sorted wished she was like the other crazy girls that followed him around all the time, they seemed to have no trouble approaching him and talking to him. He looked away from Hinata as he started to realize what he just thought and felt really stupid about it. Hinata is a very sweet girl who only wants him to help her find a book. She just a shy girl and probably has trouble talking with new people she never talked with before.

"It's just that…you remind me of boy I loved" Sasuke wasn't sure if he heard that right, but it felt like his heart dropped straight to his stomach. He just felt stupid for feeling so sad about hearing that, he hadn't talked to this girl this whole year and now that she was speaking to him, he was starting to slowly start to like her. He couldn't stay he was in love this girl and he couldn't say much about having a crush on her. Sasuke would have to say he found her interesting and she was pretty cute.

"He was kind and gentle just like you are, in fact we met in a library too." He wasn't too sure on what she was talking about. Him, kind and gentle, he had never been like that in his whole entire life, well not in school anyways. He did remember that Hinata had started at school about a year ago and even when she transferred her she was still the same, shy and not very talkative, until she hung around with Ino and Sakura. Sasuke wasn't sure if they were just making Hinata there lackey due to the fact that she was so shy, but she seemed happy with them, the few times Sasuke saw her around those two.

"I did tell him I liked him, right before my family had to move here." She pulled up her legs and rested her head on her knees. It was so strange for Sasuke to see her like this; he was so used to Hinata being the shy girl that looks down at the ground. Of course the only reason she was talking to him was because he reminded her of an old crush, which didn't really sit well with Sasuke. He knew very well that the guy must have said no to her because she didn't look too happy as she started to talk about this nice guy again.

"He said he liked somebody else, I was so heartbroken when he said that, I guess I really wasn't his type of girl" Sasuke at the moment really wished he knew this guy. How can a guy like that just say no to a pretty face like Hinata and say he likes someone else. He wished he could cheer up Hinata but, in truth he had no idea on how to cheer up a girl, so many girls hung around him and he had no idea on how to even make a girl feel better. "I'm sure you were his type, maybe he just didn't want to get your hopes up because you were moving" Hinata smiled and blushed, maybe it was the truth maybe it wasn't, all Sasuke knew was that he couldn't be more happy than to see her smile now.

He could picture himself going out with a girl like Hianta, she was different from the other fan girls that followed him. She seemed to listen and understand, she was sweet and all around nice. Sasuke couldn't say for sure if he really liked Hinata or not but one thing was for sure was that Hinata really caught Sasuke interest. He wanted to of course talk about something that would bring up the topic of her going out again with someone else, but he wasn't really sure on how to start that topic. Sasuke was so last in thought that he didn't even realize that Hinata was getting a little too close to him. Her face was moving towards him, he wasn't really sure on how to react to this. He really didn't see Hinata as the type of girl to do this. Sasuke could feel his face turn hot as Hinata moved in closer; he shut his eyes and puckered out his lips. Truth be told that although he was very popular around the school he had never really kissed a girl before, not that anyone knew that of course.

Sasuke kept his eyes closed waiting for the impact of Hinata's lips to touch his; he waited a minute, than two more. He then opened his eyes to see Hinata had already moved across from him once again and in her hand she held a dusty faded green book. It looked old and looked as though it would fall apart if someone tried to open it up. Hinata held up the book a smile on her face, Sasuke read the title. "Bite." He almost wanted to slap himself, by the looks of it Hinata didn't even seem to notice how flustered Sasuke was, which he was more than happy. He would just have to relive this day down for a while until he just forgot about it as just another embarrassing memory.

"So what's that book for anyways?" they were already making their way to the front of the school, it was already getting late and they both had to get home. Of course Sasuke wanted nothing more than to end this ridiculous day, he was happy he got to know a little more about the pretty shy girl in his class. "it's for English, Kakashi told me that I had to look for this book and wright an essay on it" Sasuke had forgotten all about the essay he still had to wright, he had spent so much time talking with Hinata that he hadn't realized that he still had that essay to do. He heaved a sigh, there no use going around it, he would just have to come back tomorrow and spend another day at the library.

"Are you coming back tomorrow Sasuke?" He opened his eyes to look down at the once shy girl, she smiled at him and he for just a moment there he thought that he liked this Hinata just a little better than the one who just kept her eyes to the ground. He simple nodded his head closing his eyes once again, it was fine if she saw him as the dumb ass guy she liked, he was fine with her only being happy because Sasuke reminded her so much of that guy. He would be fine with all of it, as long as he got to see that smile and those eyes looking at him the next day, he opened his eyes quickly when he felt something warm press against his cheek.

Hinata blushed and ran off saying goodbye, Sasuke held his cheek, he wondered if that even happened maybe he was just daydreaming so hard that he almost felt it happened. He smiled and started to make his way back home, wither she saw him as that guy she liked so much or not, Sasuke was going to make her see him and only him. He would try hard to make her smile with only him in her mind and not the other guy. When he thought about it now, this wouldn't be such a bad summer after all and thinking about seeing Hinata tomorrow made staying in that dusty old library not so bad anymore.


End file.
